honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows is the 167th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell', Joe Starr and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2016 sequel film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on September 20, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 8 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows on YouTube' ''"Can we just go back to the awkward rubber suits already?" '~ Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Script From the studio that owes its existence to Michael Bay these days (Paramount Pictures) comes a sequel that gave fans everything they asked for, and still kinda sucked: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. You wanted more Turtles, more characters from the cartoon, less April O'Neil, and you got it, but still didn't show up to see it anyway, because when the same lazy writers are handling the script, it's not really gonna change much. Baxter Stockman: Inside every human, there's a dormant gene which ties us to our animal ancestors. It's as if that purple ooze has returned them to their rightful place in the animal kingdom. Yeesh, that's a stretch, even for a Ninja Turtles movie. The heroes in a half shell are coming out of the shadows, and they have a bunch of crap duct-taped to them now, in a story that basically admits how terrifying these CGI roid monsters look. Michelangelo: We're not monsters. Sorry, Mikey, but that's a turtle (shows Michelangelo from the Ninja Turtles cartoon series), that's a turtle (shows a live-action turtle), that's a turtle (shows Turtle from 'Entourage), that's a monster (shows Raphael in the film). Police Officer: What are those things? Echhh. Watch Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Don show off their great chemistry with each other, while the humans in this movie show off the great depths they'll sink to for a paycheck, featuring Tyler Perry in nerdface, multiple Oscar nominee Laura Linney pretending to look at turtles, and Megan Fox reminding us why she's still PG-13's best porn star. Uh, where did her pants go? This is a kid's movie, right? You remember Casey Jones' awesome debut in the comics and first film, and you've already forgotten Steve Amell's version in this one, as the most badass character in the canon goes from a killer vigilante to...a bumbling cop who makes roller skates out of an office chair and never fights alongside the Turtles?! Stephen Amell: I think we nailed it with this movie. Sorry, Arrow, you didn't. But Bay and Co. aren't done yet. Now, all the villains suck, too, as Krang is shoehorned in to yell a bunch of nonsense that Shredder is cool with for no reason, Baxter Stockman never turns into a fly, and Shredder just stands around without even putting his costume on. But, hey, Bebop and Rocksteady are cooler than Tokka and Razhar, so count your blessings, I guess. Get ready for ninja action that never comes, because there are almost no martial arts in this movie, culminating in the same blue-beam sky hole finale as every other movie this decade. (shows "sky holes" from 'The Avengers, '''Captain America: The First Avenger, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Iron Man, Fant4stic, and '''Big Hero 6) Ughhh, what is up with the 2010's and sky holes? Can we just go back to the awkward rubber suits already? (shows a clip from the 1990 Ninja Turtles movie) So get ready for a kid's movie that manages to be both dumb and hard to follow (Michelangelo: I still don't know what you're saying.), but that won't stop Donatello from trying to explain everything -- Donatello: Computer's pinpointed the isotopic signature of the purple ooze. I can track Bebop and Rocksteady's exact coordinates...The atmosphere around that technodrome would be toxic to anyone with a standard cardiovascular system...This thing's 57 percent complete. If we don't stop it now, it's gonna be ready to go in less than four minutes...Ultrasonic scanners indicate the beacon is somewhere near the command module a few hundred feet ahead. Okay, clearly, you're just reading from a script. There's no way you could know that. -- and it won't stop Michelangelo from telling you how cool everything is. Michelangelo: Cool...This is awesome!...Oh, this is awesome!...Yeah, pretty awesome! No, Mikey, it isn't. Starring Oroku Sucky (Brian Tee as Oroku Saki/The Shredder), You Have Failed This Character (Stephen Amell as Casey Jones), Dwayne "The Raph" Johnson (Alan Ritchson as Raphael), Barf Simpson (Noel Fisher as Michelangelo), Leonardo DiCraprio (Pete Ploszek as Leonardo), Shelldon Cooper (Jeremy Howard as Donatello), Pizza Rat (Peter D. Badalamenti and Tony Shalhoub as Splinter), "Oops! She's In This Again" (Megan Fox as April O'Neil), Don't Quit Your Day GOB (Will Arnett as Vern Fenwick), Beavis and Buttshead (Gary Anthony Williams as Bebop and Sheamus as Rocksteady), Diary of a Mad Scientist (Tyler Perry as Baxter Stockman), and Pinky in the Brain (Brad Garrett as Krang). for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles: Out of the Shadows - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Please Go Back in the Shadows. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Please Go Back in the Shadows Michelangelo: We'll never finish our hip-hop Christmas album! Oh, but Mikey, you already did. (plays the music video for the Ninja Turtles' "Gotta Get a Gift for Splinter") Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other TMNT movies including the 2014 reboot Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), the 1991 film ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze'', and the 90s stage musical production Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells.'' * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other 2010s live-action reboots including ''Maleficent, The Jungle Book and Beauty and the Beast. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant wrote "I'm normally not a big fan of these videos, but I think this one is actually pretty solid. They make some good points here and seem to put a little more effort into the jokes than usual." CInemaBlend said the Honest Trailer was "hugely enjoyable" and that it pointed out ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows was "a resolute failure as a film." In the same article, CinemaBlend also remarked "as Honest Trailers points out, more so than pretty much every other blockbuster this summer, Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows went above and beyond to give fans what they wanted following the original." Uproxx noted that "the Honest Trailer folks at Screen Junkies aptly point out, TMNT: Out of the Shadows was full of fan service, but most of it sucked." The Hollywood Reporter agreed with this point, calling the Honest Trailer "a case study in fan service gone wrong. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore Edited by Bruce Guido and TJ Nordaker. External links * '‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows’ Honest Trailer: Can We Go Back to the Rubber Suits? '- Slash Film article * 'The ‘TMNT: Out Of The Shadows’ Honest Trailer Proves Nerd Wishes Shouldn’t Always Come True '- Uproxx article * 'Watch Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows Get Shredded In New Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Honest Trailer Is a Case Study in Fan Service Gone Wrong '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'New Honest Trailer Slams TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES: OUT OF THE SHADOWS '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailers pushes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sequel 'back in the shadows' '- EW article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:TMNT Category:2010s Category:Martial arts Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Franchises Category:Season 7 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies